FIG. 4 shows an embodiment of a conventional flat harness winding device.
This flat harness winding device 51 has a disc-shaped rotor 53 in a circular ring-shaped case 52. The rotor 53 is provided with a reverse roll 54 having a large diameter and a plurality of guide rolls 55 each having a small diameter both rotatably and pivotally supported. A flat harness (flat cable) 58 fixed to a circular wall 56 in the center of the case 52 with a clamp 57 is folded back along the reverse roll 54 via a circumference of the circular wall 56, curved along the guide rolls 55, and guided out freely from a guiding path 59 of the case 52. The rotor 53 is biased in a harness winding direction with a center coil spring 60.
One end of the coil spring 60 is fixed to a hollow shaft 61 in the center of the rotor 53, and the other end of the coil spring 60 is fixed to a slit 62 in the center of the case 52. The case 52 is composed of a lower case and an upper case. A fixed side 58a of the flat harness 58 is guided out from the other guiding path via the clamp 57. The fixed side 58a of the flat harness 58 is routed to a fixed body (not shown), and a movable side 58b of the flat harness 58 is routed to a movable body (not shown). Two flat harnesses 58 are laminated in a thickness direction. The number of the flat harnesses 58 is optional.
From a winding condition of the flat harness 58 shown in FIG. 4, when the movable side 58b of the flat harness 58 is extracted against the bias of the coil spring 60, the rotor 53 is rotated in the clockwise direction together with the rolls 55 and the reverse roll 54 rotates in the clockwise direction. Thereby, a flat harness portion around an outer periphery of the circular wall 56 is released, and the reverse roll 54 is moved close to the clamp 57 in the clockwise direction.